


Frères Royaux

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Destiny, Gen, Jealousy, Royalty, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Discussion entre Ardyn et Somnus 2000 ans avant les évènements de FFXV à propos leurs divergences.





	Frères Royaux

**Author's Note:**

> [One-shot] 
> 
> 2351 words - created nov 2018

Dans la petite pièce où flotte une fine poussière, la lueur du jour dissimulée en partie par un épais rideau, un homme aux longs cheveux ondulés pourpres marque une ronde frénétique de la chaise à la fenêtre.

Le visage contrarié, il lance furtivement quelques coups d’œil à l’extérieur, avant de revenir à sa position initiale tout en frottant machinalement ses mains. Absorbé dans ses pensées, l’homme effectue en boucle le même manège, le son de ses bottes étouffé par les tapis chamarrés.

 

Après un énième aller-retour, il se fige subitement devant le panneau de verre. Ses yeux dorés fixent une silhouette en contrebas pénétrant dans le bâtiment alors que dans sa poitrine, il peut sentir son cœur marteler des coups secs et anxieux.

 

Une fois la paralysie temporaire dissipée, l’homme retourne s’installer d’un pas plus posé au centre de la salle, devant le fauteuil. Il se redresse, s’efforce de se décrisper, ajuste ses vêtements, son attitude, sa position. Un long soupir s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres tandis qu’il scrute sans vraiment le regarder le mur tapissé de tentures qui lui fait face.

 

Bien que les bruits soient lointains, il peut discerner l’agitation de l’étage inférieur lui annonçant que celui qu’il attend sera bientôt là.

 

Les secondes s‘écoulent soudain différemment. Elles lui paraissent si longues, si lourdes… et pourtant, avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’évaluer la durée qui vient de se dérouler, il est rattrapé par l’instant présent.

 

 _Il_ se tient derrière la porte.

 

Un dernier instant pour se concentrer, adopter une posture digne, rassembler les mots adéquats dans son esprit afin d’être prêt alors que de légers coups sont frappés depuis l’autre côté du montant de bois.

 

« Entrez. »

 

La porte bascule sans un grincement, un léger filet de vent soulevant les ornements décoratifs alentours avant de révéler un jeune homme au regard d’un bleu profond.

L’homme aux cheveux pourpres s’efforce de demeurer impassible tandis que son visiteur s’avance dans la pièce jusqu’à se placer entre lui et le mur tapissé, et que la porte se referme pour leur conférer de l’intimité.

 

« Ardyn. » dit simplement le jeune homme en guise d’introduction.

 

« Somnus. » lui répond solennellement son hôte.

 

Pendant un bref instant les deux hommes s’observent sans rien dire, une tension muette comblant l’espace les séparant.

 

« Tu voulais me voir ? » finit par demander Somnus.

 

« En effet. » acquiesce Ardyn en l’invitant à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

 

« Ça ira, merci. » décline Somnus.

 

« Comme tu voudras. » concède Ardyn, prenant pour sa part place sur son siège.

 

Le silence s’installe encore une fois, rendant l’atmosphère feutrée de la pièce pesante.

 

« Alors c’est comme ça que ça se passe, n’est-ce pas ? » demande Somnus en secouant la tête.

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Tu le sais très bien. Ne joue pas à celui qui ne comprend pas. »

 

« Je ne joue pas, Somnus. »

 

« Vraiment ? Et pourtant, c’est bien un rôle que tu t’es attribué, non ? » ironise le jeune homme.

 

« Je ne me suis rien attribué du tout. Ce sont les Six et le peuple qui l’ont choisi. » se défend calmement Ardyn.

 

« Mais tu l’as accepté ! » appuie Somnus en accompagnant ses mots d’un vif mouvement du bras, « Tu as endossé cette mission sans te faire prier, tu es devenu ce… ce personnage public qui fait des allées-venues pour satisfaire les foules, ce héros parfait et lisse acclamé de tous… »

 

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse d’autre exactement ? » lui rétorque Ardyn en fronçant les sourcils. « Crois-tu que j’ai eu le choix ? Aurais-tu préféré que je ne réponde pas à l’appel de ces pauvres gens alors que j’étais en mesure de les aider ? »

 

« Ce n’est pas la question. »

 

« Non, en effet, ça ne l’est pas. » ajoute immédiatement Ardyn. « Ce n’est pas pour cette raison que je t’ai convié ici. »

 

Ravalant ses arguments, Somnus observe Ardyn avec une certaine défiance en attendant de savoir de quoi il retourne.

 

« Eh bien ? De quoi s’agit-il, mon frère ? »

 

« C’est à propos de ton attitude, Somnus. »

 

« Mon attitude ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, ma popularité déplairait-elle à notre futur roi ? » se moque Somnus.

 

« Il n’est pas question de ma personne ici, mais de notre famille et de la monarchie que nous sommes censés instaurer. » répond Ardyn d’un ton sérieux et autoritaire.

 

« Eh bien quoi ? Il me semble que tout se déroule selon le plan des Six ! Tu t’acquittes merveilleusement de ta tâche divine en faisant bonne figure à travers tout le royaume, tes tournées pour soigner les malades sont de véritables succès, le peuple se conduit déjà comme si tu étais couronné… »

 

« Alors que je ne le suis pas. » le coupe fermement Ardyn.

 

« Et ça te pose un cas de conscience ? »

 

« Ça me préoccupe. Ce que le destin est disposé à nous donner aujourd’hui, il pourrait très bien nous le reprendre demain. C’est pour cette raison que nous nous devons d’être irréprochables, d’être des modèles dignes de la confiance du peuple et des Six. »

 

« Et qu’ai-je à voir dans tout ceci ? »

 

Ardyn dévisage son frère avec gravité. Sur son visage se devine l’appréhension à formuler sa prochaine phrase.

 

« Tu dois demeurer à ta place. » articule-t-il fermement.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Tu m’as bien entendu. »

 

Somnus laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de fixer de nouveau son frère, cherchant en lui l’indication qu’il n’est pas sérieux. Pourtant, l’expression d’Ardyn est sans équivoque.

Choqué, Somnus reprend d’une voix moins assurée qu’auparavant :

 

« Et… qu’entends-tu donc par « demeurer à ta place » ? Que dois-je faire exactement selon toi ? Te regarder te pavaner en silence et applaudir ? »

 

« C’est à peu près ça. »

 

« Ah… Tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot, mon frère… »

 

« Ce n’est pas moi qui te le demande, Somnus, ce sont les codes de notre monarchie. »

 

« Que tu t’évertues à respecter au pied de la lettre, n’est-ce pas ? » répond Somnus en haussant le ton.

 

« Somnus… »

 

« Laisses-moi finir ! S’il-te-plait ! Laisse-moi au moins le droit de t’exprimer ce que je ressens ! »

 

Bien qu’il continue de se tenir droit, de la peine se dessine sur le visage d’Ardyn alors qu’il demeure muet devant l’expression du ressentiment de son frère.

 

« Tu as toujours été si… parfait ! » poursuit Somnus d’une voix légèrement tremblotante. « Tu as toujours été celui que les gens admiraient, celui qu’ils remarquaient et lorsque tu as été choisi… par les Six lorsque tu as été choisi, cela n’a fait qu’empirer.

J’étais devenu complètement invisible. Je n’arrivais déjà pas à sortir de ton ombre que ta nomination m’y a enfermé pour de bon. Je ne suis que l’éternel numéro deux, le « petit frère de », celui dont on ne parle jamais… Alors que pourtant, j’existe moi aussi ! Est-ce une faute si grave d’essayer de me montrer tel que je suis avec notre peuple ?

Tu as toujours dit que tu n’avais jamais souhaité ces responsabilités, que tu ne les méritais pas… et pourtant, quand je vois aujourd’hui comment tu te comportes, je constate que tu as bien intégré le rôle qu’on t’a confié ! Tu ne l’as pas seulement accepté, tu as décidé de l’incarner et de t’y complaire, parce qu’en réalité ça te plait, n’est-ce pas ? L’adoration des foules, la bénédiction des Six… avoue-le, Ardyn, tu aimes être ce que tu es ! »

 

« Je n’ai pas à aimer ce que je suis. Je me dois de l’être, point. »

 

« Ha, encore une de ces phrases toutes faites dont tu as le secret… celles d’un monarque froid dont la seule préoccupation est l’image qu’il renvoie à son peuple… »

 

« Ne l’as-tu donc pas encore compris, Somnus ? Que croyais-tu ? Qu’une monarchie s’installait uniquement sur la base de bons sentiments et de services rendus ? Bien sûr que non. Le pouvoir royal est bien plus qu’une position politique. C’est une fonction divine. A ce titre, elle se doit de suivre un certain nombre de règles pour guider le peuple à travers les temps difficiles. »

 

« Pfff, nous ne sommes pas des dieux… »

 

« Mais nous avons été choisis par eux. Nous les représentons, que nous le voulions ou non. Dans ce contexte, tu ne peux pas te comporter comme n’importe quel citoyen. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu dis, car tes propos n’engagent pas seulement ta personne, elles engagent aussi la famille royale et de ce fait, les Six. »

 

« … »

 

« Bien que nous ayons une image de marque à tenir, tu as tout de même le luxe de pouvoir prendre des initiatives pour protéger notre royaume et représenter les Lucis Caelum à travers le pays, sans te préoccuper du poids que représente la couronne puisqu’il ne pèse pas sur tes épaules et que c’est à moi d’en incarner la dignité. » explique Ardyn d’une voix douce avant d’ajouter, plus bas, « Tu as la liberté que je rêverais d’avoir… »

 

« Et toi l’attention que je voudrais avoir. » rétorque Somnus, piqué au vif.

 

« … »

 

« … »

 

Dans la lumière orangée de la fin d’après-midi, les deux frères ne prononcent plus un mot. Puis, Somnus se laisse finalement choir sur le fauteuil face à Ardyn, les avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses, les doigts entremêlés tandis qu’il lâche dans un soupir :

 

« Nous y voilà. Deux frères jaloux l’un de l’autre. »

 

« … »

 

« Ne sommes-nous pas pathétiques ? Nous avons des positions privilégiées et pourtant, il semblerait que nous n’en soyons pas satisfaits… »

 

« Parce qu’elles nous demandent des sacrifices. » répond Ardyn d’un ton sombre.

 

« Et qu’elles sont profondément injustes. » ajoute Somnus.

 

« C’est vrai. Mais c’est notre devoir et nous devons nous en acquitter. Il serait encore plus injuste de nous défiler et de ne pas assumer la charge qui est la nôtre. »

 

Lentement, Somnus relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son frère afin d’y trouver de l’espoir.

 

« Nous avons été choisis, Somnus. Notre famille. Nous avons l’honneur d’accomplir les desseins des Six et ils ne nous ont certainement pas confié le destin du monde sans raison. Nous devons et nous saurons nous montrer à la hauteur de l’épreuve. Ne t’en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. »

 

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »

 

« En tout cas, c’est que j’ai décidé de croire. C’est ma façon d’aller de l’avant. Je veux croire que tout ceci n’est pas le fruit du hasard et que nous sommes chacun, à notre façon, un des fils de la grande tapisserie du destin. Que nos existences ne sont pas vaines. »

 

« Y compris la mienne ? » s’amuse gentiment Somnus en esquissant un léger sourire.

 

« Surtout la tienne. » approuve Ardyn en souriant à son tour. « Ce monde ne serait rien sans toi Somnus, et je ne serais rien sans mon petit frère. »

 

« C’est vrai ? »

 

« Absolument. »

 

Les deux hommes se dévisagent pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser à rire franchement.

 

« Ha ha ha… Ah… ça fait du bien ! » dit Somnus en reprenant son souffle.

 

« Je ne connais rien de mieux pour s’extirper de la morosité. » ajoute Ardyn d’un air détendu.

 

« Finalement, ça s’est passé mieux que prévu ! » fait remarquer Somnus.

 

« Je préfère également ce scénario. Mais, Somnus, j’espère que tu es bien conscient que ça ne m’enchante pas plus que toi de devoir te faire des reproches. A vrai dire, j’aimerais bien ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation aussi inconfortable, donc si tu pouvais… »

 

« … faire profil bas ? Très bien, j’essaierai. »

 

« Merci. »

 

Ardyn se lève avec prestance de son siège, immédiatement imité par Somnus qui se retourne pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 

« Oh, une dernière chose, tout de même… »

 

« Oui ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« Je trouverai un moyen de sortir de ton ombre et d’avoir moi aussi ma place au sein de cette famille. Tu verras, Ardyn, je gagnerai leur reconnaissance pour la personne que je suis réellement, pas parce que le destin l’a décidé ou que je te suis affilié. J’en fais la promesse ! »

 

« Tant que tu respectes les règles que nous avons évoquées, c’est tout le mal que je te souhaite. » répond Ardyn avec bienveillance.

 

Satisfait, Somnus adresse un fier sourire à son frère avant de s’incliner poliment devant lui et quitter la pièce.

 

L’endroit redevenu silencieux, Ardyn se dirige lentement vers la fenêtre jusqu’à apercevoir de nouveau la silhouette de son frère. L’air plus déterminé que jamais, Somnus s’éloigne lentement de la résidence pour aller reprendre le cours de sa vie à l’extérieur, au Lucis.

 

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’Ardyn soit dérangé de nouveau par de discrètes percussions sur la porte. Cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas Somnus.

 

« Votre Altesse, puis-je vous demander de m’accorder quelques instants je vous prie ? »

 

« A quel sujet ? » demande Ardyn, le regard toujours porté sur le lointain par-delà les épais carreaux de verre qui le séparent du monde extérieur.

 

« C’est à propos de votre couronnement et des futurs préparatifs de la cérémonie, Monsieur. »

 

Contraint de répondre à ses obligations, Ardyn se détache de l’ouverture pour se diriger d’un pas noble et décidé vers son interlocuteur.

 

« Très bien. » dit-il en le dépassant et en s’avançant dans le couloir. « J’ai hâte que toutes ces formalités ne soient qu’un lointain souvenir et que je puisse enfin légitimement me faire nommer Ardyn Lucis Caelum I. »


End file.
